


你x霸刀

by Abigail_Hazey



Category: all霸
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Hazey/pseuds/Abigail_Hazey
Summary: 避雷：驰冥，脐橙，乳环，在线喂奶





	你x霸刀

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷：驰冥，脐橙，乳环，在线喂奶

他不喜欢穿驰冥这套衣服。拿到的那一天，试了试，就丢到了柜底。

你却喜欢。

他是试给你看的，一套上就急匆匆地脱了，直说不好。

一眼难忘。

白绒挂在两肩，胸前却是大敞着的。腰腹一览无遗，隐隐藏着力的腹肌整齐排布着。

摸上去手感很好。特别是被你肏的时候，浑身紧绷，错落有致的线条养眼又无时无刻在宣告——

你在这样一副强大而漂亮的身体里鞭挞。

凹陷的腰窝被白色的绒毛遮挡，遮不住被人用手掐出的暧昧红痕。

恰好。

这身衣服很适合让他坐在你身上。不需要脱上衣，腿分开，霸刀自己就能将你硬挺的性器吞入湿润的后穴。

被调教过的身体敏感至极，绒毛随着动作轻轻搔刮着乳首，足以让他起了反应。

淡褐色的硬果泛着粉红，朝周遭微微晕开来。

——像白雪上缀着的两朵梅花，艳丽，矜贵。

极为容易激发起人的凌虐欲。

征服他，占有他。

那白色的绒扯下便可以拿来束缚着手。失了唯一的着力点，霸刀整个几乎是依靠在那根深埋体内的物什。

喘着气，他与你四目相对，眼中是直白的欲望。

扶着他的腰，提起，撞入。

还未出口的骂声化成略带哭腔的呻吟。

未曾被进犯过的隐秘深处簇拥着造访者，嫩肉贴合着龟头上的裂口，两团火抵死纠缠。

又痛又爽。霸刀几乎要尖叫出声，扭着腰想退开。

你不可能如他愿。太深了，只需要稍稍一动，就能轻而易举顶碎了他残存的理智。

微凉的唇浅浅地含住乳尖，粗糙的舌苔在上头打着转儿，舌尖抵在乳孔，就着涎水吸了吸，发出小娃娃嘬奶般的轻微声响。

下身依旧力度丝毫不减地耸动，霸刀垂着头，颧骨上红云飞布，身体随着顶弄不断摇晃。

似是失去依靠的涛中浮木，又似是漫无目的行走在沙漠的行者。

别吸……要出来了……

脖颈上银色的坠子晃动不已，他嘴唇翕动着，眼中迷茫笼罩，无声地向你求助。

你用手去套弄他的前端，掀开包皮，直接给予过分的刺激，同时口中用力一吮。

后穴里顿时痉挛似的抽搐，腿死死夹住你的腰，高潮来的措不及防。你突然尝到一股夹带血味儿的腥甜。

手揉了揉胸部，奶黄色的液体便汨汨淌出，沾在紫色的布料上。

干净而纯洁。

淫靡而色情。

霸刀好听的嗓音中含了水，低低哼哼着，任凭自己哺乳似的让你吸空奶水。

……其实穿着驰冥真的很不错。

你问过他不喜欢的缘由。

霸刀不屑地瞥了眼衣柜，淡淡吐出了三个字。

太露了。

他不喜欢，你也不勉强。只是觉得可惜。

半夜，你去做完买卖赶回来，系好马，拖着疲倦的身体推开里屋的门。

床上躺了个人。

你以为他睡了。轻手轻脚换好衣物，撩开帐子。

——穿着一套驰冥的白净身体袒露在你面前。

清冷月光照得粉色乳尖上系着拇指大小的金环格外亮眼。

你的霸刀眯着眼，长腿一搭，架在你的脖颈上，自下而上盯着你。

得意，又狡黠。

红唇里叼着个另一个金色的环。

他笑得撩人，将遮住腰腹的白绒丢到一侧，挺了挺另一边胸口。

“还差一边，你给我戴上？”


End file.
